Map compatibility
Just like the mod compatibility section, this deals with compatibility for OpenArena maps. Since there's no real need for every map to have their own page (since practically all of them more or less do work with OA), this will list maps and if they're missing textures, sounds, music and/or have additional issues. The list deals entirely with maps made for Quake III Arena or Quake III: Team Arena. Many of these maps may be released under licenses different than the GPLv2 used by OpenArena. You should check each map own readme file -if available- to know its license.It's possible to use standard file compressing tools (7-Zip is just one of them) to open .pk3 files, which are just .zip files with a different extension, looking for "readme" files there. Legend (and "how to do tests" hints): * Maps fully compatible with OA are marked with a dark green background.Also maps lacking the green background may still be enjoable. In our tests, we do not consider the "problem" of .arena files mentioning bot names which do not exist in OpenArena. * MT stands for Missing Textures or Shaders (M = many, F = few, . = none).As a rule of thumb, if just few textures are missing, the map is probably still enjoyable... but if many textures are missing, it may look too ugly, and also being more difficult to play: in such cases, a player may need to get a third-party "q3a2oa texture compatibilty pack", while waiting for a new official OA release that will incorporate the missing textures (note: such third party packs must NOT be used while making tests to add map infos in this list!). A side thing to notice is that sometimes -quite rare, fortunately-, some maps may show missing textures even in Q3A, due to the fact map author forgot to include his own custom textures in the .pk3. * MS stands for Missing Sounds (Y = yes, . = none).This refers to sounds effects only, and not to global background music: at the moment of this writing (OA 0.8.8), OpenArena has got some musics of its own, but has not replaced Quake3 musics. Missing sounds usually aren't a major issue in OA, due to the default sound being silence; a missing sound in Q3, instead, did cause a beep to be repeatedly played.In OpenArena 0.8.8, the following 6 sounds are always listed as missing, not regarding the specific map: - sound/items/cl_ammoregen.wav - sound/weapons/nailgun/wnailmpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpl.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpm.wav - sound/misc/yousuck.wav Hence, ignore them: do not flag a map as "with missing sounds" if these are the only missing sounds shown. Also notice that the yellow warning for a missing sound is shown only the first time the game searches for that sound at each program run: when searching for missing sounds, you may want to quit the game and open it again between tests. An alternate way for searching for missing sound is using /s_useOpenAL 0 (/snd_restart may be required) and then s_list, then searching for "size 0" sounds in the list. * Other notes field can be used for example to point out missing .arena or .aas files, or the presence in the package of stuff (textures, shaders, sounds, etc.) that may override existing assets from OA.While missing .arena or .aas files do not affect "Q3-OA compatibilty" (hence, do not prevent a map from being flagged as "green"), they are important to know because they mean the map not being shown in the GUI, and not being able to play with bots, respectively. Instead, presence of assets (textures, etc.) with the same exact "path/filename" as assets included within "stock" OA pk3 files do prevent a map from being flagged as "green": such stuff may appear also in standard OA maps, in the place of official stuff! * Version refers to the OpenArena version used for testing.OpenArena installation used for testing should be as "clean" as possible (in both homepath -config/autodownload folder- and basepath -installation folder-), with only those .pk3 files contained in "stock" OA, plus the map you are testing in that exact moment, of course. Especially, it must not contain third-party "q3a2oa compatibilty packs". * Empty fields mean that they have not been tested yet. Map list Notes See also * Maps * Mod compatibility * FAQ#How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? * FAQ#Maps designed for Quake 3 Category:Maps Category:Compatibility